1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for using system activity to determine when to schedule a procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain computer procedures that are regularly scheduled have a significant impact on system activity and overall system performance. For instance, procedures that process large amounts of data, such as defragmentation, database reorganization, virus scans, backup, etc., can use considerable amounts of system resources and delay execution of other system operations. Programs that implement such procedures allow an administrator to select a time to perform the procedure that the administrator believes is a time of low activity. However, an administrator may not have accurate information on periods of low activity because system activity may be affected by third party users of the system, such as customers, and activity patterns may constantly change.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques for determining when to schedule a resource intensive procedure so as to minimize the effect of the procedure on overall system performance.